cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Vengashii
|team = Red }} Nation Information Eretz Yisrael is a growing, somewhat developed, and old nation at 239 days old with citizens primarily of Jewish ethnicity whose religion is Judaism. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Eretz Yisrael work diligently to produce Iron and Uranium as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. Eretz Yisrael is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Eretz Yisrael has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Eretz Yisrael allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Eretz Yisrael believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. Eretz Yisrael will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Vengashii's History Vengashii was a member of the New Pacific Order since February 9, 2006. After the NPO-NAAC war ended, he was convinced by a friend that the superpower that was the Order was worth joining. He followed his friend (Setzer von Hildegard) to New Pacific Order, and has been a part of the alliance since then, in some capacity or another. His first nation, Vengashii, was created that same time. It existed until July 19, when the Great Patriotic War was in full-swing. The nation was deleted following a moderation crackdown on forum offenses made during that volatile period. For a while, he controlled Nosedondekistan’s nation, given to him when Nosey decided to leave. That nation survived for several months, growing to a peak of 32,000 citizens, before Vengashii decided to start over with a nation completely his own. That nation, Jew News Conspiracy, was the strongest nation he ever had, topping out at approximately 82,000 citizens just before the start of the Second Great Patriotic War. Sometime after that he created his new nation, Eretz Yisrael and has been key in the procurement of Technology for NPO. War Record Vengashii is a veteran of 21 wars since he started CN in February 2006: * Citrus War as a member of NPO. * Warpstorm War as a member of the Legion. * Great Patriotic War as a member of NPO. * Great War II as a member of NPO. * Great War III as a member of NPO. It's also known as the War of Retribution. * OHNOES War as a member of NPO. * VietFAN as a member of NPO. * Unjust War as a member of NPO. * Reeducation of Devildogs as a member of NPO. * VietFAN II as a member of NPO. It's also known as the InFANtile War. * Woodstock Massacre as a member of NPO. * Wolfpack War as a member of NPO. * GATO-1V War as a member of NPO. * Golden Sabres War as a member of NPO. * NPO-BDC War as a member of NPO. * CIS-1V War as a member of NPO. * War of the Coalition as a member of NPO. * NPO-Jarheads War as a member of NPO. * Karma War as a member of NPO. It's also known as the Second Great Patriotic War, or the Armageddon War. * Doom House-NPO War as a member of NPO. * Fark-NPO War as a member of NPO. NPO War Ribbons Jobs within NPO When asked his impressions of all his positions he's held in NPO, his response was in classic Vengashii style, honest and diplomatic. “Every single one of them was a totally awesome time. Being an Alliance Councilor, however, during the late summer and autumn of 2006, was one of the best experiences ever.” Additionally, being a War Councilor during the Second Great War in early 2007 was "one of the weirdest experiences ever." An interesting note, at least from a historical standpoint, Vengashii was the founder of the very first Recruiter Corps for the Order. During his tenure as Alliance Councilor, then-Emperor Ivan Moldavi requested the Alliance Council create a dedicated recruiting process, and the Recruiter Corps was born from that. Another notable example of his contributions to the Order were his morale-raising speeches he wrote during wartime. Vengashii stepped down from his positions as Copy Editor and Imperial Advisor in the spring and summer of 2009, and entered a period of retirement for several months. After Cortath was appointed Emperor on September 20, 2009, Vengashii was promoted to Senior Correspondent in the Media Corps to assist in the reorganization. Job Tags, past and present Note: Vengashii held additional positions which lack official dog tags. These include both Alliance and War Counselor as well as Part-Time and Full-Time writers for the Writing Division of Pacifica's Media Corps. |department51 = Imperial Advisory Committee |department52 = Uranium Procurement Program |link11 = Media - Writing |link12 = Media - Graphics |link13 = Media - Radio |link22 = Military Intel |link34 = Pacific Bank |link42 = Council Pacifica |tags11 = |tags12 = |tags13 = |tags14 = |tags21 = |tags22 = |tags23 = |tags24 = |tags31 = |tags32 = |tags33 = |tags34 = |tags41 = |tags42 = |tags43 = |tags51 = |tags52 = |color = #000066 |font = #ff0 }} Awards of the New Pacific Order Leadership